


ART: Holding Court and Around Corners (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle, Lucius/Narcissa)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3D, Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two artworks. Bella, Tom, Lucius and Narcissa hold court in a Voldemort!Wins dystopian fantasy of Bella's, and a secret First War moment between Bella and Tom.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Holding Court and Around Corners (Bellatrix/Tom Riddle, Lucius/Narcissa)

  
[Holding Court (Bella's Dystopia)](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Holding-Court-Bella-s-Dystopia-438027682) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.

  
[Around Corners](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Around-Corners-438221511) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
